


When They Needed You Most You Were Right On Time

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza and John have a comfort party, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tags Are Fun, There's no sex just the gayest of fluff, WOO, alexander messes up, but so does Maria, lill stop now., much angst, really bad angst writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander and Maria go to a party and things happen. They keep it a secret for a month before they're both forced to tell their loved ones about what happened. John and Eliza had to stay back at home studying for exams while Maria and Alexander are out partying. They're painfully oblivious to what happens.





	When They Needed You Most You Were Right On Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and it's not gonna be great. But thank you for reading!

Alexander Hamilton always woke up next to John Laurens. His engaged boyfriend. And every morning since that party, Alexander reminded himself that he didn't deserve John. He hid his darkest secrets from John with hopes his beloved Laurens would never find out. This mining was no different. Alexander woke with johns head on his chest, his mess of curls everywhere. He smiled at the still asleep form of John. Remembering his awful dishonesty. 

John Laurens had nothing but amazing dreams next to alexander. He had it all. A good job, a great fiancé, a nice home. It seemed too good to be true. John woke up looking into Alexander's eyes. “Morning alex,” the man said softly lookin up at his friend. Alexander smiled, “Well, you may not have work today John, but I do. I'll see you later?” John found himself giggling at nothin at all funny and nodded. “Hey Alex?” Alexander glanced at John quickly as he got out of bed almost nervously. “Make sure you eat breakfast okay?” Alexander nodded before hurrying to get dressed and out the door grabbing an apple before he walked outside. At least he would keep one honest promise to John without breaking it. 

Alexander had called an Uber to drive him to work at a law form when he got a call from Maria. He raced himself and answered. “Alex, we need to tell them.” “Maria, it was once we were drunk. They never need to know.” “ALEXANDER HAMILTON! We are both engaged. If we want a solid marriage built in trust, we need to brave the fuck up and say something.” Alexander let out a hesitant sigh before realizing that Maria was right. Of course she was. “Alright. Fine. Tonight. But let's do this together. It only feels right.” “Agreed. Tonight it is. Your place or mine?” “My place is a mess. Yours okay?” “Of course. No backing out alright?”

The rest of Alex's day went extremely slow. He had to listen to Thomas Jefferson go in and on about how great his honeymoon was with James Madison. As much as he hated Thomas, he like James. Was surprised the two were married, but each to heir own type. The day also went extremely slow because Alexander was dreading confessing tonight. But finally the time came and an uber drove him to Maria and Elisa's place. 

John had received a text from Maria declaring they should have a game night at her and Elisa's place. He couldn't agree more. John walked the few blocks to Elisa's house and knocked on the door. A few moments later Eliza was at the door smiling. “Oh hi John! Maria and Alex aren't here yet but come on in!” John smiled warmly at Eliza. She was so sweet. Enough to turn most guys straight. Emphasis on most guys. 

She and John sat on the couch talking about their day and exchanging a bit of gossip. It wasn't an uncommon habit. Then a few moments later alexander and Maria arrived. The two came and sat down. They all ordered pizza and played Apples To Apples. After hearing alexander argue exactly why ‘Humanity’ was more awful than bananas Maria said they had an announcement to make. 

Eliza and John watched as their fiancées stood in front of them. For once it seemed alexander was at a loss for words as he and Maria turned to face John and Eliza. Maria spoke first. “We had sex.” Eliza looked at the two questioningly. “I'm sorry. What?” “Me and Alexander got drunk an had sex. A month ago. While you two were running your study group.” 

Eliza felt multiple emotions going through her body. Fear. Betrayal. Heartbreak. If what she ad Maria had was so easily swayed by a few drinks, how could they get married? “Maria...” She said softly. The other girls eyes were full of regret and sorrow. But Eliza hardly looked at her as se walked out of the house ad Ito her car. SHe drove straight to Angelica's appartment. Angelica would always be there for her no matter what. Unlike Maria apparently. 

John had just pros ceased all of this. Alexander's eyes were shining with tears whereas John's eyes were spilling I've with tears. He was silently crying. He said nthing as he walked twenty blocks to Hercules and Lafayette's appartment. THe two weren't married so much as broke. And Lafayette was just waiting for Adrianne to fly in from France, so Herc was the only single one. 

Surprisingly only Lafayette was home. He opened the door to a crying John. “Mon ami, he is a fool for cheating on you.” While Herc was gone overnight Laf let John cry all he needed to. 

While John and Laf were crying and comforting. Angelica was yelling. And it was not an angelic sound. “She did WHAT to you?” Eliza didn't feel like clarifying to Angelica that Maria cheated on er with their friend. And that the two had been engage to seperate people when it had happened. Angelica had left both alexander and Maria VERY angry phone calls. Multiple phone calls. Eliza slept in the guest room as Angelica called Maria. Maria picked up. 

“Maria how could you?” “Angelica I-” “don't Angelica me. I know my sister like I know my own mind you will NEVER find anyone as trusting or as kind. I love my sister more than anythig in this life I will take her happiness over mine every time. And what have you done? You've broken her trust. SHE is sobbing because of you Maria. Maybe if you hadn't kept it a secret this log. Maybe if you had told her right away she would have taken it better. But now. Know you've messed up,” “I- I know...” Maria's voice cracked an she started crying. But Angelica didnt care. She was a mind at work. At work on getting revenge for her sister. 

A week later and neither John not Eliza had stepped foo back into teir own houses. They had down time together informing one another. But then they decided, tey would have to face Alexander and Maria eventually. Why not do it now, and not make the same mistake as their fiancées. 

Elisa drove home and knocked on the door where Maria had been standing. Everywhere there were sticky notes with words, words like, ‘I love my sister more than anything in this life.’ Maria opened the door blushing. “Sorry about the mess," little did Eliza know Angelica had broken in an hung up the post it notes. But Eliza hugged Maria and held on. “All's forgiven.” Was all Eliza needed to say. 

John walked home silently. He walked up the steps to his and Alex's appartment. He opened the door anxiously. “Alex?” He said softly. “John?” John saw alexander and his eyes filled with tears. His walked over to his fiancé and kissed him full on the lips. And alexander kisse back. They were finally back. Finally together. And John had forgiven alexander. 

And that would be enough.


End file.
